Patent Document 1 discloses a guide apparatus for a plurality of sliding doors (plate-like objects) opening and closing an opening of a main body such as a window or furniture. The plurality of sliding doors are flush with each other when all of them are in a closed position (set position). The guide apparatus guides the sliding doors from the closed position to an opening preparation position (preparation position) in front of or behind the closed position, and from the opening preparation position to an open position (non-set position) located to the left or right of the opening preparation position.
The guide apparatus of the Patent Document 1, as shown in FIGS. 21 through 30 of the Patent Document 1, comprises, as a primary guide mechanism, a plurality of rotatable rails supported in a lower edge portion of the opening of the main body and a roller (runner) supported in a lower edge portion of each of the sliding doors.
The plurality of rotatable rails are formed in a horizontally elongated shape extending in a right and left direction. The rotatable rails are arranged in the right and left direction to form a straight line and rotatably supported about a first rotation axis, extending in the right and left direction, between a horizontal lying position (first rotation position) and a vertical standing position (second rotation position).
Each of the rotatable rails includes a receiving groove extending in a longitudinal direction of the rotatable rail. A one side portion (a side portion nearer to the rotation axis) of the receiving groove serves as a running track. The rotatable rail further includes an auxiliary track spaced from the running track by 90 degrees about the first rotation axis.
The roller is swingably supported about a second rotation axis that is parallel to the first rotation axis.
When the sliding door is in the closed position, the corresponding rotatable rail is in the horizontal lying position and the roller is received in the receiving groove of the rotatable rail.
When the sliding door is in the opening preparation position, the corresponding rotatable rail is in the vertical standing position and the roller, received in the receiving groove of the rotatable rail, rides on the running track.
When the sliding door is moved from the opening preparation position to the open position, the roller transfers from the running track of the corresponding rotatable rail onto the auxiliary track of another rotatable rail adjacent to the corresponding rotatable rail.
To allow the sliding door to return to the opening preparation position from the open position, the corresponding rotatable rail must be maintained in the vertical standing position. To meet this requirement, the guide apparatus of the Patent Document 1 includes a structure for maintaining the rotatable rail in the vertical standing position. As shown in FIG. 24 of the Patent Document 1, the rail-holding structure includes a ball received in a receiving hole of the rotatable rail and a compression coil spring urging the ball in a protruding direction. The ball is engaged in a recess of a rail support part of the main body side, thereby maintaining the rotatable rail in the standing position.
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO2004/099540